Mujeres Engañadas
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Un relato corto inspirado en la telenovela novela de mismo título. Natsumi descubrirá que su esposo, Endou no es exactamente trigo limpio...


**Mujeres Engañadas**

**(Endou – Natsumi – Fuyukka (Fuyuppe))**

- ¿Funcionará?

Natsumi Raimon caminaba en bata al salir de la ducha, caminando con una especie de termómetro grande, mientras sus pies tocaban las frías locetas del baño de esa casa.

- Tiene que funcionar… por favor… por favor…

No… no estaba tomándose la temperatura… Natsumi Raimon estaba realizándose una prueba del embarazo. Llevaba ya casi 1 año con el que sería su esposo, Endou Mamoru, y ella deseaba con mucho ahínco el tener un hijo.

Pero de alguna forma, lo que hacía… esas cenas, esos intentos por ser seductora para su marido, caían en saco roto. No era que Endou fuera "incapaz". El entrenador de Raimon si tenía capacidad para cumplir con su matrimonio… pero por alguna razón… estaba agotado… falto de esencia por así decirlo…

Y de ese modo, la concepción de un vástago para la familia era complicado. Natsumi había intentado todos los métodos para llamar la atención de su marido, pero era como si tuviera un parásito… algo que succionara toda su libido.

Solo hablaba con esa sonrisa idiota que tenía… era como tener un marido en sus 24 – 25 años, pero con la mentalidad de esos maridos viejos de 70 – 80 años… algo que consumía esa pasión que ella como mujer esperaba de su marido.

Así que por mas que le doliera, empezó a considerar la idea de que su marido… de que Endou Mamoru estuviera en una relación extra matrimonial. De que Endou se revolcaba con otra mujer que no fuera su esposa…

Affaire, poner los cuernos… o como quiera llamársele. Natsumi empezó a consdierar que su esposo lo engañaba. Porque no podía existir un hombre que siendo deportista tuviera esos problemas para concebir. No… no podía ser un tema de libido, ella seducía a su marido, y aunque él no quisiera, los fines de semana se acababan entregando a los placeres carnales del matrimonio. Pero era diferente… era como si… Endou no tuviera la energía que ella sintió en su Luna de Miel, como si algo le absorbiera la energía… la libido…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Mujeres Engañadas' de Laura León)

"_**Mal amada, Engañada, Contigo yo vivi…**_

_**Humillada y abnegada, por que yo crei en ti…**_

_**Tu mataste, mi ilusion de bien amarte y solo sufri,**_

_**Y es que no era nada en ti solo un juego por vivir…"**_

Pero algo notaba… algo que le daba vergüenza admitir… que cuando su esposo… intentaba sus placeres carnales, de una forma que el sueño de Natsumi nunca se cumpliera, estaba dotado de una energía que no le ponía a la concepción.

¿Acaso a Endou le gustaban esas cosas? Bueno… siendo un portero… era posible que prefiriera… "ciertas posturas" no relacionadas con el tener hijos… pero la diferencia era demasiada con lo que ella hacía con él, de modo que era… que o bien Endou no quería tener hijos y no se lo decía… o es que lo engañaba. El revolcarse de esa forma con una adúltera, le permitiría no tener hijos, y romper dos tabúes… el tabú del matrimonio… y el tabú… del cuerpo.

Era hasta vergonzoso imaginarse a ella pensando esas cosas de su marido… pero pensó que podría buscar "pistas" cuando volviera a probar los placeres de su marido…

¿¡Pero qué estaba pensando? Si su esposo era un marrano, ella no tenía que rebajarse a su nivel. Supo que debía espiarlo… seguirlo para saber de sus pormenores…

Natsumi finalmente decidió ver la prueba de embarazo para alejar esos pensamientos que lejos de encenderla, la hacían sentir asco del propio hombre con el que dormía en el mismo lecho.

La prueba de embarazo era blanca como la nieve… es decir, nada había pasado. Su sueño de tener hijos seguía imposible. Y eso la convenció… Endou Mamoru se guardaba algo entre manos…

"_**Y yo, mi vida te la di, mi amor lo destrozaste, tu te lo acabaste, en vano fui de ti…"**_

Natsumi salió de la ducha y se pasó a su dormitorio para vestirse… mientras se culpaba por lo que había pasado…. ¡Pero claro que la iban a engañar si ella solo cumplía el estúpido rol de ama de casa! ¡Su esposo era entrenador en una escuela! ¿A que no se imaginaba cuantas mujeres que querían un "poco" del legendario portero de Inazuma Japan, circulaban por ahí?

Mientras se vestía… Natsumi vio un pedazo de papel en la almohada de su lado de la cama. Ella se acercó y recogió la nota para leerla:

"_Natsumi… hoy tengo que atender asuntos de Raimon y la selección. No podré llegar en la noche hasta muy tarde…_

_Te quiere,_

_Endou."_

Natsumi arrugó la esquela y la tiró lejos. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Su esposo…! ¿Pero porque? Nunca pensó que Endou… un chico que parecía… tan inocente… inofensivo… era en realidad un tipo que la estaba engañando… un tipo que no buscaba el placer del matrimonio en su mujer… sino en cualquier otra mujer… en una cualquiera que sentía el morbo de ser "goleada" por el portero de Inazuma Japan. Algo que deshonraba y comía por dentro a Natsumi y a su orgullo de esposa.

"_**Mujeres engañadas con tantas men tiras, engaños que hieren…**_

_**Entregamos el alma y solo nos usan para sus placeres…**_

_**Mujeres engañadas por hombres traidores que nada merecen, **_

_**Cayendo en sus trampas cual presas atadas, muriendo en sus redes..."**_

Sacó de su armario una maleta y empezó a tirar su ropa a la misma… ella se largaba… no… no iba a permitir que ese hombre… jugara con sus sentimientos… claro que no…

¿Pero a quién se tiraba ese portero? ¿A qué clase de mujer le importaba que un portero… haga lo que no se supone que debería hacer? Seguro era a una de las Managers del equipo de Raimon… o seguro el arreglaba sus partidos con un encuentro con…

Natsumi sacudió su cabeza para no pensar más en eso. No tenía sentido, todos los equipos con los que Endou trataba eran equipos Sub-17. No podía imaginar a su esposo como un perverso de ese nivel… no… tenía que ser otra explicación.

Bueno había una más… que su esposo tonteara con las que fueron las managers de Inazuma Japan en su momento hace 10 años. Eso tenía mas sentido… porque todas ellas… tendrían la edad para poder aprovecharse de su marido.

¿Pero quien podría ser? ¿Touko? Era tonto pensar que la hija del Primer Ministro estuviera enamorada de un portero… aunque no olvidó ese beso… al final del incidente de los Dark Emperors. Era una posibilidad…

Luego estaba Aki… porque Tenma se sentía muy apegado a Endou. Pero era imposible… Tenma era un chico de casi 14 años, era imposible que tuviera que tener relación con Endou. Así que Tenma no era el caso… por los mismos motivos descartar a Shinsuke.

Pero esto no impedía que Endou tonteara con Aki. Pero de ser así, el tonto de Tenma lo sabría. No era una posibilidad… su marido no podía ser tan imbécil.

La otra posibilidad era… Haruna… que era la manager actual en Raimon. ¡Eso tenía todo el sentido del mundo! ¡Ella… era la mujer que le robaba a su esposo! ¡La mujer con la que Endou...!

Solo pensar en que hacían, le causaba asco a Natsumi. Pero debía confirmarlo… de obtener una prueba para mostrar al mundo el asco de tipo que era Endou Mamoru. De este modo, podría vengarse… y si Endou debía volverse el nuevo Kageyama Tougo… pues… eso pasaría.

(Nota del Autor: Kageyama Tougo es el padre de Kageyama Reiji, cuya vida fue destruida indirectamente por Endou Daisuke)

"_**Pero no ya no, pero no ya noo…**_

_**Tu me despreciaste, no me valoraste y hoy te digo adiós..."**_

Natsumi decidió que seguiría a su marido y sabría que le ocultaba. Pero en vez de seguirlo a él, le seguiría la pista.

En ese momento, ella tomó su celular y marcó al número de Endou. Escuchó timbrazos en su propia habitación, lo que la hizo buscar el origen de esos timbrazos… y se dio con la sorpresa que Endou había dejado su celular debajo de su almohada.

Natsumi se mordió el labio… sabía que significaba eso. Tomó el celular y empezó a navegar en la lista de llamadas recientes. El número que estaba primero en esa lista sería el culpable.

"_Tachimukai Yuuki – 16:43 horas"_

¿Eh? Eso no parecía el número de un adulterio… de seguro lo debió borrar. Siguió buscando en la lista de llamadas perdidas…

"_Tachimukai Yuuki – 13:23 horas"_

Si Natsumi tenía la teoría de que su esposo era un adúltero… nada de eso tenía sentido en absoluto. Es decir… ella conocía a Tachimukai… simplemente era un tipo que ahora crecido tenía un pésimo gusto al vestirse… y que posiblemente asesoró a Shinsuke cuando tenía problemas de portero, pero salvo eso… no había nada que buscarle a un tipo así. Cierto que en su pasado era un admirador excesivo de Endou Mamoru… pero Natsumi conocía de que Tsunami Jousuke sentía cierto vínculo con Tachimukai… a estas alturas seguramente serían una especie de pareja, no tenía que porque preocuparse.

Sin embargo solo por confirmar su teoría, revisó la lista de mensajes de texto:

"_Te veo en el sitio de siempre… a las 19:40 en el Hotel…"_

Natsumi apuntó la dirección antes de tirar el celular con rabia a un lado de la habitación… ¡Su esposo se revolcaba con una sucia mujer! ¡Maldito hombre… le dio todo… lo dejó todo para ir a vivir con él… y ese era su pago!

Pero lo descubriría… descubriría quien era esa mujer y expondría a los dos para destruir sus reputaciones… no… nadie jugaba con Natsumi Raimon y salía bien parado de eso.

Tomó su celular con cámara y saliendo de su casa, tomó un taxi para ir a descubrir la verdad de su marido. Para saber porque rayos era que él prefería los besos, los abrazos de otra mujer. Y le demostraría que no se juega con Natsumi Raimon.

Sin embargo, ella no era tonta, por lo que tomó el celular que había tirado de su marido y se lo llevó consigo. Si enviaba a todos la imagen que destruiría a su adúltero marido, sería de su teléfono… para incriminarlo más.

Mientras tomaba un Taxi, en su mente se pasaban todas las escenas desde que ellos dos decidieron casarse… ¿Cómo pudo imaginar que en tan poco tiempo, Endou sería capaz de algo así?

Finalmente llegó al sitio donde sería probada la verdad de su marido… miró en su reloj la hora… eran las 19:35… de ninguna manera iba a dejar escapar a su marido de algo así… tomaría la foto y entonces la reputación de un cerdo como él, se terminaría.

Los minutos se hacían eternos, mientras ella apostada al lado de un poste de alumbrado, veía como parejas variopintas ingresaban a ese Hotel, parejas de novios… colegiales… hombres de negocios con… meretrices… y varias cosas más hasta que…

Lo que vio la destrozó por dentro peor que mil adulterios… porque hubiera preferido que su esposo fuera un adúltero a ser lo que vio.

- Endou-san… eso que dices…

- Vamos Tachimukai… al final, tu fuiste el de la idea que nos sigamos viendo… ¿verdad?

- Así es… Endou-san… - dijo el sonrojado – No quiero estar con nadie mas que no sea Endou-san…

- Y no hay otro mas que quiera que mi portero preferido…

- Aww… Endou-san…

Pero no dejó que le ganara el shock y tomó la foto rápidamente… al mismo tiempo que esperaba que esos dos… pasaran al hotel para poderse escabullir a la explanada y recepción y poder escuchar la habitación.

- Habitación 403, Sr. Endou… disfrute su estadía…

"_**Mujeres engañadas con tantas mentiras, engaños que hieren…**_

_**Entregamos el alma y solo nos usan para sus placeres…**_

_**Mujeres engañadas por hombres traidores que nada merecen, **_

_**Cayendo en sus trampas cual presas atadas, muriendo en sus redes..."**_

Una vez que supo ese dato, su mente recién procesó el shock de lo que acaba de saber… que Endou… que su marido… no lo engañaba con una mujer… sino… con su admirador. Pensar que su marido, ponía mas intensidad a las cosas sucias que haría con ese chico inútil que no podía tapar un solo gol, que con ella que era su mujer, la llenaba de rabia… el saber… que su esposo…

Lo que le asqueaba era la traición… el haber creído que Endou en realidad se preocupaba por ella. Era claro que no quería hijos… porque de ese modo, Endou no podría seguir revolcándose con otros hombres… ¿Acaso de esa forma fue como consiguió el aprecio de su selección?

¿Acaso Endou se preocupaba por Gouenji por los mismos motivos? ¿Hubo algo que pasó en la Inazuma Caravan o en el Fifth Sector que ella no supiera? Claro que algo había pasado… claro que su esposo no sería tan marrano solo con Tachimukai.

Natsumi era fuerte… así que no lloraba… pero en su interior sentía toda esa rabia… ese odio… por ser engañada por el hombre que había jurado respetarla. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el piso 4, su corazón daba botes como queriendo gritar la rabia que el orgullo de Natsumi le impedía gritar al mundo.

Al llegar al 4to piso, se dirigió a la habitación que quería, la 403, y poniendo la oreja cerca del picaporte pudo escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Endou-san! ¡Endoooooou-saaaaaaaaannnnnn! ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Detenteeeee!

- Tachimukai… aaah… ¡Aaahhhhh!

Ella se dejó caer en el piso alfombrado de ese Hotel, mientras enviaba la foto a todos los contactos del celular de su marido… y mientras las primeras lágrimas salían de su rostro al tener la confirmación de sus peores temores respecto a su marido… empezó a maquinar alguna forma de devolverle a los dos culpables el daño que le hicieron… aunque si bien el daño a Endou ya estaba siendo hecho en ese envío… el otro culpable sería Tachimukai, por saber que Endou estaba casado y por meterse con él aun sabiéndolo…

"_**Pero no ya no, pero no ya noo…**_

_**Tu me despreciaste, no me valoraste y hoy te digo adiós..."**_

En otro lado de la ciudad, en el Hospital Central de Inazuma, en una noche tranquila de guardia médica, un beeper de enfermera pitaba, de modo que Fudou Fuyuka corría a atenderlo, por si se trataba de un paciente que necesitase los cuidados médicos de esa mujer… porque podría ser un problema con la Salud de Amemiya Taiyou u otro paciente importante para ella… y solo acabó leyendo lo siguiente:

"_Twitpic from Endou Mamoru"_

Fuyuka se dirigió a su celular, que tenía guardado en un cajón en la Estación de Enfermería, para confirmar el link que le había llegado… y se topó con la foto de había tomado Natsumi. Al verla, tiró el celular a un lado mientras se desplomaba dando sollozos… y es que del cajón de donde sacó el celular, tenía cartas y fotos con Endou Mamoru... todas ellas fechadas recientemente.

- Endou… imbécil…

Aparentemente la idea de Natsumi de que su esposo era un cerdo, se confirmaba de forma completa… mientras que Fuyuka solo lloraba mientras su mente le pedía venganza de ese hombre, que si bien sabía que estaba jugando con su esposa… nunca imaginó que jugaría con ella…

Nunca imaginó que además de engañar a Natsumi, Endou la estuviera engañando a ella… pero con un hombre… como diciéndole de una forma muy subliminal, que esa mujer enfermera no servía para satisfacer los instintos del entrenador de Raimon.

Nunca pensó que un hombre con el que no se casó y con el cual compartía en la noche el secreto de su traición… la traicionara a ella también…

Y el peso de eso, simplemente la abrumaba mientras lloraba amargamente su suerte.

"_**Pero no ya no, pero no ya noo…**_

_**Tu me despreciaste, no me valoraste y hoy te digo adiós..."**_

Horas después, un peli rosado caminaba silbando oyendo un reproductor de MP3 en las calles de la ciudad, como ajeno a todo el incidente que acababa de pasar… porque siendo Tsunami Jousuke, tampoco sabía de las traiciones en las que estaba metido su mejor amigo, Tachimukai Yuuki.

- Supongo que esta es la casa de Endou… - dijo Tsunami llegando a la dirección que un mensaje de texto a su celular le había indicado – Creo que tocaré este timbre…

El timbre resonó y llamó la atención de Natsumi… que se encontraba en la sala esperando que llegara el chico al cual había enviado un mensaje de texto desde el celular de su marido.

Era un milagro que Endou no tuviera a Tsunami en su celular cuando Natsumi hizo el envío de las fotos de la vergüenza. Natsumi tuvo que ubicar la dirección celular del surfista por Internet.

El plan de Natsumi era claro… ya había castigado a su marido destruyendo su reputación… ahora iba a destruir la relación entre Tsunami y Tachimukai, si es que la relación existía, y si no era el caso, su posible amistad.

Natsumi finalmente abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al surfista…

- Hola… Natsumi-san… ¿Se encuentra… Endou?

- Oh… claro… pasa, iré a llamarlo… - dijo Natsumi dejándolo entrar – Toma asiento en la sala mientras lo llamo… - dijo mientras cerraba y bloqueaba en silencio la puerta con una cadena.

- Tsunami-san…

- ¿Si… Natsumi-san?

- ¿Deseas… que te invite algo…?

- Claro… ¿Endou tardará mucho?

Natsumi simplemente se acercó a Tsunami, de modo que el surfista podía ver solo el vestido que ella llevaba, mientras ella movió su mano para acariciar el rostro a Tsunami…

- Natsumi… esto…

- Ssssh… tonto… Endou no está… pero hay algo que debo hacer…

- ¡Natsumi-san, esto no es…!

- Tu cállate… - dijo ella poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de un Tsunami que estaba sonrojado por lo que sabia que estaba pasando… - Ya verás que divertido es esto…

Y de esa forma… los vientos del mar dieron paso a una tempestad… a una ola que ese surfista no sería capaz de surfear jamás…

"_**Pero no ya no, pero no ya noo…**_

_**Tu me despreciaste, no me valoraste y hoy te digo adiós..."**_

- ¿Fuyuka-san?

- Pasa… Tachimukai-kun… - dijo la enfermera – Tenemos que hablar…

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Fuyuka-san?

Era extraño para ese muchacho que lo hubieran llamado a esas horas… y menos después de lo que había pasado entre él y Endou. Lo más raro era que lo llamaron a una casa, y no al Hospital donde solía atender Fuyuka. Todo eso era raro para Tachimukai.

- Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga… - dijo Fuyuka – O esta foto… verá la luz del día… - dijo mostrándole la foto de él y Endou entrando al hotel.

- ¿Ehh? ¿¡Estooo…?

- Si se cuales son intereses con Endou… eres un cerdo… así que es hora que sepas lo que es el placer de una mujer de verdad para que dejes a Endou… o al menos si eres lo que quieres… búscatelo con Tsunami… ¿no?

- Fuyuka… yo…

- Tu cállate… y déjate llevar… - dijo ella mientras ponía sus dedos en los labios de Tachimukai y con su otra mano recorría su rostro y su cuello – Tu piel… es tan suave…

Esa noche... dos mujeres… dos mujeres engañadas … se entregaron a la traición de quienes serían sus parejas, ya sean parejas por hecho o por engaño… todos incluso los ya traicionados, volvieron a traicionar sus principios y sus parejas.

Y todo… por la lujuria de un solo hombre… un hombre que trastocó esa noche y que pronto trastocaría el país en cuanto amaneciera y esa imagen fuera dada a conocer por los otros jugadores de que él conocía.


End file.
